The present invention relates generally to problem diagnosis in software systems, and more particularly to two stage log normalization for automatic noise removal and improved machine learning.
Log files may be a rich source of information for problem diagnosis in software systems. Log files may reveal problems depending on a pattern of one or more messages being shown, content of the one or more messages, or a combination of both.
Machine learning may speed up the process of problem diagnosis. Machine learning typically leverages training data to be able to recognize and categorize important information within the log files.